finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (Final Fantasy)/Dissidia/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' Hope does not exist. — second battle opening You cannot surpass me. — third battle opening ''Dissidia 012'' Know despair! — second battle opening All will sink into discord... — second battle opening Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' Light will never purge darkness. — Warrior of Light Let us close the infinite cycle. — Garland Your nightmares shall be dark. — Firion Recognize how insignificant you are. — The Emperor You are too young to know the abyss. — Onion Knight Nothingness is but a part of chaos. — Cloud of Darkness Your bonds will be swallowed in chaos. — Cecil Your sins will haunt you forever. — Golbez The mortal desire for power knows no limits. — Bartz I control the Void you so desire. — Exdeath Destruction is what you truly long for. — Terra Sleep in emptiness, crooked clown. — Kefka I can see the weakness in your heart. — Cloud Unleash the hatred that seethes within you. — Sephiroth No lion can crawl out of the abyss. — Squall Time does not exist in chaos. — Ultimecia Your arrogance will be your undoing. — Zidane Only I can end the dissonance. — Kuja I will put an end to your endless dream. — Tidus I find comfort in your bestial instincts. — Jecht Your haughty pride is shameful. — Shantotto A pathetic dog chained to the past. — Gabranth ''Dissidia 012'' Do not atone! Just perish! — Warrior of Light You dare to oppose me? — Garland This world is an everlasting nightmare! — Firion A world of nothingness needs no king! — The Emperor Little fool, you're shivering. — Onion Knight Drown in discord deeper than darkness. — Cloud of Darkness The light fades and the darkness perishes. — Cecil A treacherous blade will bring an end to you. — Kain Your lust for the light is meaningless. — Golbez Hope is lost with your pursuit of it. — Bartz The ultimate Void stands before you. — Exdeath To the Rift with you! — Gilgamesh You do not need power, for I AM power. — Terra I will destroy you as you desire. — Kefka Your volition cannot overcome discord. — Cloud Let us see if your promise comes to pass. — Tifa Kneel before me if you seek comfort. — Sephiroth Solitude is but despair in disguise. — Squall You cannot escape death but with your soul. — Laguna Do you truly understand eternal solitude? — Ultimecia The final curtain requires no audience. — Zidane Dance to the requiem for all eternity. — Kuja Dreams fade into nothingness. — Tidus Celebrate destruction with your dance for the departed. — Yuna All of your options are now gone. — Jecht I shall destroy this world myself. — Shantotto Wish not for life, but seek death. — Prishe True freedom lies only in death. — Vaan Perish along with your destiny of defiance. — Gabranth I shall set despair in your eyes. — Lightning Pathetic pawn. — Feral Chaos Attacks Perish! — Using Darkflame Talon Yield! — Using Darkflame Fang Vanish! — Using The Fall Eradication! — Using Earthwalker and Earthcrusher Take this! — Using Negashock Breathe your last! — Using Onslaught You are weak. Cease to exist! — Using Divine Punishment Know despair! Hollow being! — Using Soul of Oblivion Watch in awe! Pathetic pawn! Drown in your dreams! — Using Demonsdance Face the ultimate! On your knees! Fear me! This is the end! — Using Scarlet Rain Shiver at the power of a god! — Using Utter Chaos You resist in vain. — Ending Brink of Delusion Sample Voices Repent! Die for your petty hope! To the edge of fantasy! All must end...in disorder. None can resist destiny! Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy